The Legendary Super Arrancar
by HasoLtd
Summary: Broly managed to escape in his space pod just in time before comet Kamori destroyed him and planet new Vegeta, but this time, Broly managed to get himself into a sticky situation when he not only lands on the Earth that Ichigo Kurosaki is on, but also dies at the same time, turning him into an Arrancar. Rated M for language and possible gore and lemons.
1. The accident

Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfiction on the website, so if you have any concerns or advice you want to give me, please do not hesitate to as I would love to hear any ideas and advice you have.

''He's unbelievably powerful.'' - Speech ( Two apostrophes )

'He's unbelievably powerful.' - Thought ( One apostrophe )

**Bold Text - Exaggeration**

Broly is owned by Toei Animation while Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo.

**The accident**

Kakarot.

There was nothing else he could think about except for promising revenge on Kakarot. Why? Because Kakarot made him cry as a baby. What a stupid reason right?

But not for Broly. In Broly's head, it was quite normal to destroy a galaxy because Kakarot made him cry as a baby. It was partially that 'Blasted' Kakarot's fault, but it wasn't just him that made Broly insane. The fact that he could barely control his power and loved destroying planets and entire civilizations as if they were nothing was fun for Broly. While other Saiyans loved the thrill of fight, Broly sticked to destroying.

Well, that was Broly's insane side anyway. What most people didn't actually know was that Broly had split personalities. One was the psychotic planet destroyer that everybody knew about, but Broly also had an in fact, quite normal side. He would switch personalities whenever he remembered something that really pissed him off 'in this case it's Kakarot', but his normal side was quite stoic, silent and somewhat lazy.

Broly still could not believe that Kakarot actually managed to defeat him with one single punch. If it wasn't for his hatred for Goku, the crazy Saiyan wouldn't have even made it to the space pod before being crushed by the gigantic comet Kamori. When he finally managed to crawl inside the pod, he quickly set the co-ordinates to Kakarot's 'puny' planet Earth, before slamming on the start button. He was quite surprised that he didn't actually break the control panel when he slammed it, but then he remembered what bad shape he was in, so it was only common sense that he couldn't use his strength effectively (If Broly had any common sense that was).

He was getting worse and worse in health the longer he was in the pod. He was breathing heavily while in outer space, he noticed something unusual. He looked outside his pod window and saw some sort of vacuum sucking small asteroids in. He knew he was going to get sucked in, but he was just simply too injured to move a single muscle. He was sucked in. After a few minutes of the pitch black space where he couldn't even see a single star or planet, space went back to normal. He could see a few stars now.

After a few hours, he was getting closer and closer to his destination. He was only a few solar systems away from the Earth, but he noticed he was almost knocked out. The Saiyan space pod finally landed, creating a large crater in the process. The only thing he could recall was opening the hatch door and crawling out of it.

And then darkness.


	2. New allies

**New allies**

- Time Skip -

'...How long have I been walking in this dark, dry, desolate wasteland?'

Broly's bare left foot took another step in the cold sand. Every day was the same thing. He would travel as far as he could before resting, hoping to find someone or something powerful enough to even survive in his presence. Hollows, as he called, no matter what class, Gillian, Adjuchas or even Vasto Lorde would die from his presence alone. He always was angry with himself for not knowing how to supress his power. But it was not this loneliness that angered him. It was his confusion. Why could he not remember anything, other than the fact that his name was Broly? Why did he have an unbelievable amount of hatred and anger targeted at something that he did not know of? Broly ignored these thoughts and focused on his main task as he took another step.

He immediately stopped when he sensed the largest power he had ever seen. Not as strong as his, but unbelievably strong for a hollow, easily the strongest he had ever sensed. And right next to the hollow was another hollow that had a power comparable to that of a Gillian. Broly was still trying to recover the shock of how this low class hollow could survive right next to the other, much more powerful one. He was pretty sure, no he was certain that these hollows could survive in his presence.

So he used Sonido.

''Stop being a lazy-ass, let's move Starrk!'' Starrks younger female half yelled. Starrk only sighed in annoyance as he got up and started walking again.

''..Lilynette, it's not like we're going to find anything by walking pointlessly, let's just go to sle-'' Starrk's eyes immediately widened as he felt an enormous pressure on his legs and shoulders. He immediately did a snap reflex and turned to look at Lilynette. She was faring no better than he was.

''S-Starrk.. What is that?''

''I don't know Lilynette, but we should leave. It's dangerous.''

Starrk's eyes shot up yet again, when he felt the presence right behind him. He slowly turned around to see the source of the pressure. Much to Starrk's surprise stood a Vasto Lorde class hollow who was also the most humanoid hollow he had seen apart from hisself and Lilynette. He was definitely male, easily seen by his rugged and handsome features as well as his muscled body. The hollow was just about seven feet tall, his slightly larger than normal hollow hole resting on his stomach. His top half was nude while his bottom half was covered in cloth that was identical to the ones Starrk and Lilynette wore. One thing that really caught Starrk's attention was the indescribable tattoo that went around his whole torso. It was a blood red in color, matching the exact color of his glowing eyes which were covered by his unusually long eyelashes. But the most eye catching thing about this certain hollow was his hair. Long, golden blonde hair that spiked everywhere, North, South, West, East, you name it. The colour of his hair suited his natural tan well.

The hollow looked focusedly at Starrk who also returned the favor.

They stood in silence for a couple of minutes, until Lilynette intervened.

''What the hell are you doing just standing there staring at us for?!''

''...After all this mindless walking, never would I have thought that I could see not one, but two beings who could survive in my presence.''

''Likewise.'' Starrk replied back calmly. The hollow slowly shifted his gaze to Lilynette who was visibly terrified.

''...She emits the same energy you do... I did not know hollows could reproduce...'' Lilynette just gazed awkwardly.

''She is not my offspring, she is my other half.'' The hollow's eyes widened at this statement.

''I split into two in hopes that other hollows would not die when they were near me, but unfortunately it didn't work.'' Starrk said while scratching the side of his head.

''...I see.''

The two then stood in an awkward silence yet again.

''What would your name be then?''

''...Broly.''

''No second name?''

''...Not that I can recall, no.''

''Coyote Starrk, just call me Starrk. And she's Lilynette Gingerbuck.'' Starrk said, pointing a finger at Lilynette. Broly gave a slight nod back.

''...Well then Starrk, may I ask you a question?''

''Go ahead.''

''As hollows, us two are at the top of the pinnacle. I have roamed around this wasteland a countless number of times, and no other hollow compares to our power. Other hollows have the need to eat to survive, or to grow stronger. We have no need to become stronger. What is your goal?''

''...To become weaker so I may be with my brethren.''

''Our goals are total opposites then.'' Starrk merely raised an eyebrow in return.

''I want my race to become stronger.''

''How will you do that?''

''...I don't know.''

''But I do.'' Broly, Starrk and Lilynette froze in shock as they heard a masculine voice speak behind them. They immediately turned around to see another humanoid who was wearing a black hakama and glasses. He was just about the same height as Starrk, having dark brown eyes and short brown hair. The man had a smile that either made you feel safe or made you feel as if you were in utmost danger. One thing that Broly notified immediately was that he was holding back a large portion of his power, but it was extremely difficult to determine how much he was holding back.

''How exactly will you do that?'' Broly said in a somewhat demanding tone.

''I have created an artefact of immeasurable power known as the Hogyoku.'' Broly nodded as a signal for Aizen to carry on.

''The Hogyoku is an object that has the ability to unlock the hidden potential of any hollow, be it Gillian, Adjuchas or Vasto Lorde.'' Broly raised an eyebrow as Aizen carried on with his speech.

''You two have already become Arrancar due to your massive power.'' Broly gave a snarl.

''Get on with it.'' Aizen barely held himself from frowning at the impatience of this hollow.

''The Hogyoku can turn any hollow into an Arrancar, which will unleash their inner potential.'' Broly's eyes widened before he gave a small grin.

''All I ask is one thing from you.'' Broly nodded yet again as a signal for Aizen to carry on.

''I want both of you to join me. I am creating an army of Arrancar to take over Soul Society.''

''Soul... Society?'' Broly said, trying to recall where he had heard it before.

'Oh of course, that's where the Shinigami who come here to destroy my hollow brethren reside. I will make them pay.'

''I shall join you on your conquest. But please tell me, why do you want to take over Soul Society when you yourself are obviously a Shinigami?'' Starrk and Lilynette did not talk and just watched the dialogue exchanged between the two. Aizen gave a frown to Broly's question.

''The Central forty-six, a group of men who as you could say it run Soul Society have turned corrupt. They have become arrogant and selfish, only caring about themselves and not the lives of the Shinigami that fight for them.'' Broly nodded.

''I want to take over Soul Society myself so I may do what is right and just.''

''What will happen to us once you have achieved your goal?''

''You will all be welcome to do as you like in Soul Society, it would be your choice if you would like to live a life of peace or if you would like to join my ranks and fight alongside me while I rule over Soul Society.'' Broly closed his eyes for a few seconds as he was in deep thought.

''So, do you still accept?'' Asked Aizen.

''Yes.'' Broly replied almost instantaneously. Aizen then turned his gaze to look at Starrk and Lilynette.

''What about you? Do you accept?''

''Eh, if I can meet other hollows who can survive in my presence I might as well.'' Starrk said scratching the side of his head. Aizen could barely prevent himself from grinning.

''Very well, please follow me. And please, call me Aizen-sama.''


	3. Question

It looks as if Neliel has won the poll.

Also, here are some slight spoilers

Broly will have more than one release

Broly will have the abilities of a certain character from both Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night ( Try and guess )


	4. Shock

**- A few hours later -**

After a long trek the small group had finally made it to Las Noches. In truth, they could have made it far, far quicker but Lilynette was holding them back.

On the way, Aizen had learned their names, but it seemed they were not thinking of sharing anything else.

''Welcome my Arrancar, to Las Noches.'' Starrk said proudly as he pushed the massive doors that were guarding the fortress. The group started following Aizen around the fortress, not really listening to his babbling while just looking at the simplistic yet beautiful structure of the palace. After a few more minutes of walking, Broly decided it was time to interrupt Aizen.

''Aizen, where are the other Arrancar?'' Aizen stopped moving immediately, and started walking again.

''That is a good question. In truth, you three are only the second, third and fourth Arrancar that I have recruited so far.''

''So there is one more then?''

''You do know of the king of Hueco Mundo, Barragan correct?'' Broly's eyes widened immediately. He had seen the king a few times and even exchanged words once.

''That old fart is here as well then? How did you manage to recruit him out of all people?'' Broly asked while smiling.

''He did not choose to give up Las Noches to us, so we had to recruit him by force.'' Broly's melancholy expression quickly snapped back to one of seriousness.

''What do you mean by 'We'?''

''I must have forgotten to tell you. I have two Generals that I treat as my right-hand men.''

''I see.''

'Hmm... They must be rather powerful if they defeated Barragan. I could have defeated him rather easily as well, but what would I have gained? All of the hollows that were under his reign would have died from my presence.

The group then walked outside as they gazed upon what seemed to be small residences.

''When I recruit my army of arrancar, I will make a group called the Espada. The Espada will be the ten strongest Arrancar, and they will have rights that other  
Arrancar will not have. One of the many benefits that my Espada will have is that they will own their own residences. You two as well as Barragan will be, as you have probably already assumed, my three strongest Espada.'' Broly and Starrk only nodded their heads in understandment, before Starrk just realised something he thought to be rather important.

''What about Lilynette?''

''I was just getting to that. One more benefit that the Espada will have is that they can recruit other Arrancar as their Fraccion. You may train your Fraccion, you  
may have your Fraccion do important tasks or you may have them do minor chores, it is up to you to decide.'' Starrk nodded.

''I'm recruiting Lilynette as one of my Fraccion then.'' Lilynette only gazed awkwardly. It was like she was a weak, little girl surrounded by three unbelievably  
powerful grown men. No, it was exactly that.

''Very well.'' Aizen replied back before starting to talk again.

''You may now pick your residence.'' He said as he waved his hand in the direction of the various different residences.

''Which one has the biggest bed?'' Starrk asked almost instantly, to which Aizen raised his left eyebrow.

''To my knowledge, it should be this one.'' Aizen said, pointing at what seemed to be the most simplistic building. As soon as Aizen closed his lips, Starrk grabbed Lilynette and used Sonido in the direction of his new residence.

''I shall create my own residence with my bare hands.'' Broly said as he began to walk to a rather open area.

''Very well. I will be in the throne room if you need me.'' Aizen replied back as he Shunpo'd back into the palace.

''Where to begin...''

**24 Hours later**

''That should do it.'' Broly said as he patted his now finished building.

Back in the throne room

'Hmmh... I can still sense my Primera sleeping... Let me check how my Cero is doing then.'

As soon as Aizen took his final step outside, his jaw dropped on the floor.

Standing right in his view was a palace that made Las Noches pale in comparison. It was not as big as Las Noches, but it was still around half the size, which was still huge.

It was not the size that shocked him.

It was the design.

The entire palace was built like an Aztec mountain, and it was golden. It did not look like paint at all, if he had to assume what it was he would have thought it was real gold. The building was littered with perfectly placed gems, sapphires, emeralds, rubies, diamonds, you name it. At the top of it was what seemed to be a large room. It would seem that Broly was not thinking of recruiting Fraccion.

Aizen sonido'd next to Broly who was walking up the stairs to his room.

''Broly... How did you make this in such a short amount of time? Forget that, how did you find the materials to make this?!''

''I'm still not done yet, I need to refurbish my room.'' Broly replied calmly as he continued to walk up the stairs.

''You didn't answer my question, Broly.'' Broly immediately stopped moving and gave him Aizen a gaze which made him feel as if he was an ant.

''Who are you to demand information from **me**?'' Aizen could not hold himself from frowning. Who did this Arrancar think he was to stand up to **him**?

''You forget your place Arrancar.''

''I will give you information when you prove your worth, mongrel.'' Broly said as he flicked Aizen on the forhead with his middle finger, causing him to fly back to  
his throne room. Aizen lost count of how many walls he passed through. Ironically enough, he ended up crashing into his throne. The left side of his body felt numb, as if it was not there. That was when he just realised what had happened. The shock could not pass through his mind.

Broly was stronger than he was.


	5. The search begins

* Knock Knock *

No response.

* Knock Knock Knock *

''Nngh...'' Broly slowly woke up from his deep sleep and started yawning while stretching his arms.

* Knock Knock Knock *

''I'm coming, wait.'' Broly rose from his bed and walked towards the door to his room, which was unsurprisingly made of gold and covered in gems and opened it. There was Starrk scratching his head with rather red eyes and Lilynette who was trying to keep Starrk awake.

''What is it Starrk?'' Broly said while yawning yet again.

''Aizen wants us to come to the meeting room.'' Broly raised an eyebrow. This could be something interesting.

''Wait a few minutes.'' Broly quickly ran into his bathroom and washed his face using his golden tap and brushed his teeth. He then grabbed a golden comb, stuck it in his hair and made his way to the exit where Starrk had seemingly fallen asleep on foot.

''Starrk, wake up.'' Starrk did not respond.

''WAKE UP STARRK!'' Lilynette yelled in Starrk's here. Starrk immediately woke up and looked at his trousers.

'I could have sworn I just wet myself. Nevermind.' Starrk thought while scratching his head.

''Lets go.'' Starrk nodded as the three Sonido'd to the meeting room and took their seats. Opposite of Broly was Barragan who was staring at Broly with a somewhat amused face.

''Didn't think I'd see you here, old fart.'' Barragan gave a slight chuckle.

''Who are you calling an old fart? Aren't you around my age?'' Starrk would have had a surprised expression but he was too tired to react.

''I don't look the part.'' Broly said smiling. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Aizen and what seemed to be his two generals walking right next to him. On Aizen's right, there was a man with short, silver hair, squinty eyes which seemed to be closed on purpose and a wide, creepy smile. On Aizen's left, there was another man. He had dark skin, dark purple hair and wore goggles. Broly could easily tell that there was something wrong with his eyes. Broly then gazed at Aizen who returned the favour. Aizen stood standing up for a few minutes before being nudged by Gin.

''Uhh... Aizen-sama, isn't it time for you to sit down?'' Aizen seemed to snap back to reality as he took a seat on his chair.

''My dear Espada, I have called you here for a mission.'' The Arrancar ( Minus Lilynette who was waiting outside the room ) were now rather interested in what he had to say.

''I want you to venture outside Las Noches and find me Vasto Lorde. But I will have to assign you your numbers and give you your outfits first.''

A few minutes later

Starrk, Lilynette, Barragan and Broly were now outside in their outfits. Broly wore white, comfortable trousers that had a red sash over it as well as a golden belt which had a red gem in the center. The belt was matched by two bracelets, a necklace, a pair of boots and a headband. ( Basically what he normally wears, minus the earrings. ) He wore a white, sleeveless top and also had golden earrings linked to a red gem. ( Think Potara earrings that Vegito wears only the silver part is Golden and the gem is red. ) On top of his white top, he wore another sleeveless white coat with a golden fur trim. His final article of clothing was his white, fingerless gloves. His Espada tattoo, which was the number zero was on the back of his right hand, much like Starrk's whos tattoo was on the back of his left.

''Broly, please traverse south. Starrk, you will traverse east and Barragan will traverse west. My generals will traverse north. Good luck.''


	6. The Centauress

''Good luck.''

Broly did not need to be told twice. As soon as Aizen uttered his last words, Broly used Sonido in the direction he was assigned, south.

'Hmmh... This headband which was altered by the Hogyoku is doing a rather good job at supressing my power... I am rather interested in what other hollows look like.'

These thoughts did not stop Broly at all as he continued using Sonido at massively hypersonic speeds. In other Hollow's eyes, he looked like nothing but a gust of wind.

'So that's what Hollows look like...'

After exactly seven minutes of using Sonido, Broly came across a rather powerful reiatsu.

'That must belong to a Vasto Lorde class Hollow, there's no doubt about it.'

Broly immediately stopped to see what seemed to be the entrance to a cave. A really, really large cave.

And then guess what he did?

He entered it.

As soon as Broly entered the cave, it was apparent that there was something going on inside. He could hear monstrous battle cries and assumed that there was a fight, or maybe even a battle. Of course, the Vasto Lorde had to be winning, right?

He then heard another battle cry. It was easy to tell that this one belonged to a female. It was definitely much more humanoid than the other voices he had heard. Broly increased his walking pace as he was becoming more and more intrigued.

He reached what seemed to be the center of the cave, where all the noise was originating from.

'This place... It's a battlefield...'

Broly did no attempt in hiding or shielding himself from the miniature war. There was, as he assumed, one Vasto Lorde. She took the shape of a Centauress, she had long flowing turquoise hair, large hazel eyes and a crimson line that ran across her face. She was wearing a shredded green rag as her top which just barely blocked the view of her rather large breasts. Right next to her were two other Hollows, namely Adjuchas. The larger one looked rather unusual, even for a Hollow. His face looked like some sort of tribal mask which was almost as big as his own body. What was rather unusual about this hollow was that he gave a creepy yet friendly impression. The other Adjuchas-class Hollow was smaller, and more frail. He had some blonde hair sticking out from under the back of his mask, and he did not look frightening at all when compared to other Hollows. They all seemed to be holding weapons as well. The Vasto Lorde had a double-sided lance, the Adjuchas with the large head had a spiked club while the small Adjuchas had a glowing sword.

Against the small group of 3 Hollows was a large group. It was obviously a herd of Hollows. The leaders of the herd were usually Adjuchas, although in rare cases it could even be a Vasto Lorde. Behind the four Adjuchas hollows were approximately eight Gillian and tens of low-class Hollow. Broly had expected the larger group to be mauled to death by the Vasto Lorde right now, but it looked like the oppopsite. As Broly gazed at the Vasto Lorde, he assumed that she was extremely tired. Not only was she sweating, but her eyes were also half-lidded. She looked as if she could faint of exhaustion at any moment. The two Adjuchas next to her were faring no better. The Vasto Lorde closed her eyes and took a deep breath before snapping her eyes open. It seemed that she was not ready to give up just yet. Broly, intrigued as he was took a seat on the cold, hard ground, folding his arms in the process. The Vasto Lorde then proceeded to raise her right arm, the same hand which held the lance. Almost instantaneously, she opened her mouth.

''Lanzador...'' The Adjuchas in the opposing group only laughed at her feeble attempt to attack.

''Verde!'' The Adjuchas immediately stopped laughing as they could only watch the thrown lance going at unbelievably fast speeds. The leader Adjuchas, one that seemed to be rather similar to a crustacean was the first target of the lance. The lance pierced through him, decapitating him in the process as it then proceeded to kill all the other lower-class hollows which were unfortunate enough to be behind the leader Adjuchas. The result was one Adjuchas which was unable to battle and 12 other hollows which were all killed. Unsurprisingly enough, the second after the attack had landed, the Vasto Lorde buckled on her knees and passed out.

''Neliel-sama?!'' The voice came from the frightened, voodoo-like hollow. The smaller hollow was speechless. One of the Adjuchas who looked a lot like a giraffe walked forward.

''You ruined boss... Guess we'll eat him after eating you three eh?'' Said the hollow in a rather sarchastic voice. Broly only sighed before getting up.

'Troublesome. It was just getting interesting as well.' The hollows had their eyes fixed on each other, and the headband that Broly wore prevented him from leaking out Reiatsu, so it was not unusual that he was not noticed.

Deciding to grab their attention, Broly clapped his hands, the sound being magnified from the echo the cave created. Unsurprisingly, every single Hollow turned around and glared at Broly. Another Adjuchas who was next to their now useless leader, one who looked rather similar to a bird opened only laughed.

''What's so funny?'' Broly asked, snarling angrily.

''You came into this cave, thinking you would beat **all** of us? Are you trying to make me laugh?'' The Hollow did not stop laughing as he talked. It was rather obvious to Broly that this Hollow was loud-mouthed and arrogant. But, then again, which Hollow wasn't arrogant? Broly himself knew that he was one of the most if not the most arrogant Hollow in existence, although luckily, he only showed signs of arrogance when he was extremely angry. Arrogance was just something that stemmed from being a Hollow.

Broly forcedly leaked out his Reiatsu, and he made sure it was directed at the large group of Hollows. They were all crushed like they were nothing, the force of them dropping on the floor shaking the ground a bit, which was expected as there was a group of Menos Grande. They could not even budge a single muscle.

''Leave or die. Your choice.'' Broly stopped his Reiatsu, much like turning off a switch. The Hollows could only gaze in astonishment.

'I should calm down. I want to strengthen my race, not kill them.' Broly thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. As soon as he snapped his eyes back open, the group of Hollows all scurried out of the cave, in a rather comical fashion. Broly started walking towards the unconscious Vasto Lorde with slow but long steps as the two Arrancar next to her watched in awe.

'Is he...'

'A God?' Both of the Adjuchas thought simultaneously. As they snapped back to reality, they saw that the... God was only a few steps away from their Neliel-sama. Both thinking the same thing, they jumped in front of the man just before he reached her. The man only gazed upon them with a deadpanned yet seemingly amused face.

'Even though they know that they are no match for me, they continue to protect her.' Broly now had a more serious face, adding to the tension.

'They are not like other Hollows. I will recruit them also. If what Aizen said is true, they should become Arrancar with the Hogyoku no matter how weak they are. No that came out wrong, I can already sense that they're more powerful than the average Adjuchas.'

''You two. Move.'' The larger Hollow was the one who retaliated back.

''If we move you're going to kill Neliel-sama, don'tcha know!''

''I'm going to heal her, not kill her.'' The two Adjuchas looked at each other and after a few seconds nodded, moving to the side to see what the God was going to do. The God walked a few more steps so that he was exactly right next to her, and then crouched on his knees to inspect Neliel-sama even further.

What happened next only proved even more that he was a God. He lunged his left hand into the air and immediately, what seemed to be a ripple of water appeared. Not only was it unusual that a ripple of water appeared magically in the air, but the water was golden in colour. No, that was not a water ripple. It was more like a portal. The God then pulled his hand back out, now holding an unbelievably beautiful red vial in his hand. The vial was filled with a red liquid and the glass was covered in gems. The man unscrewed the lid of the vial and dropped a single drop of the liquid into Neliel's slightly opened mouth.

The result was Neliel-sama snapping her eyes wide open and jumping back up immediately despite the fact that she was a centauress. What she saw was her two allies which, to her happiness were still alive, and a being who she did not recognise. The being opened up a golden portal and put his left hand inside it.

When he took it back out, the vial in his hand was gone. It seemed to be some sort of vault where his belongings were stashed.

''Can you move properly?'' The being asked Neliel.

''I feel better than I ever have. Thank you for saving me, but why did you save us?''

Broly took a good look at the Vasto Lorde. Now that he had a closer look at her, he noticed that she was extremely beautiful, no, flawless was more like it.

He became entranced while looking at her large, hazel eyes. Broly could barely hold himself from grinning.

''Follow me.'' After thinking for a few seconds, the Vasto Lorde nodded as she gave a signal to the two Adjuchas. As soon as he used Sonido, the trio followed. Neliel did not know what was in store for them, but she hoped that it would be a place where she did not have to fight. Neliel loathed fighting.

After what seemed to be hours of Sonido, Dondochakka and Pesche were dead tired. She looked up in the opposite direction, and the only thing she saw was two massive doors.

'So that's why we stopped.'

The being then pushed the doors easily.

''Welcome to Las Noches.''


	7. These strange feelings

"Welcome to Las Noches."

As soon as Neliel entered the structure, she gasped in amazement. She wanted to stay around a bit longer and see the entire building, but it seemed that Broly did not care about such unimportant matters. She made a note in her head to make sure that she examined the building fully once she had spare time. Broly started to speed up his walking pace, forcing the three behind him to keep up. Broly made an immediate halt which caused Neliel to bump into Broly's back. She quickly recovered from the ordeal and peeked her head to the right to see a handsome man with brown hair and brown eyes.

'It seems that he has decided to style himself up a bit.' Broly thought as he gazed upon the strand of hair that ran down Aizen's face. His hair was longer and he no longer had glasses. Broly could barely believe how menacing he looked compared to when he did wear his glasses. It was as if the Aizen in front of him was a different person.

"I see that you have brought me a powerful Vasto Lorde, Broly. The Adjuchas behind her are quite powerful too. I will immediately transform them into Arrancar." Broly nodded his head as a signal for Aizen to carry on.

"But before that, we must discuss your reward." Broly perked one of his eyes in mild interest. What reward could he possibly want? Broly was pretty sure he had everything he ever needed.

"I was thinking of using the Hogyoku to unleash more of your potential, thus making you more powerful." The second he finished his sentence, Broly's Reiatsu fluctuated unbelievably, to the point where his headband was about to break. It was clearly obvious that he was extremely angry.

"Are you trying to insult me, fool?" Veins began to pop out of his neck and forehead as he snarled, showing unusually white and sharp canines. This had to be the first time Aizen was afraid.

"I-I apologize if I offended you, believe me I was only trying to hel-"

"If you want to help, shut the fuck up." Broly immediately turned around and Sonido'd back to his quarters. Aizen was left speechless as he gazed at the spot where Broly once stood, while Neliel and the Arrancar were shaking from fright.

**- Broly's quarters -**

Broly was now seated in his golden throne, drinking the wine of the gods.

'As much as I want to kill him, if I do kill him, I doubt there will be any other way to make my race powerful. Let's go through our options.' Broly thought as he sighed.

'Training them? Hopeless. Finding a hollow that can use half of it's brain could already be considered a miracle, there is no way I can train my entire race. I'd only end up watching a mediocre play filled with blood, guts and cannibalism. Not that I actually don't like the idea, but it goes against my ideals.' Broly was now tapping his index fingers repeatedly.

'Nothing.' Broly stopped moving his fingers.

'Nothing else comes to mind.' Broly stood up and walked towards his bed.

'Might as well take a nap while I'm waiting for the others to show up, I've got nothing better to d-' Broly's thoughts stopped when he heard the door knock. Walking towards the door with hasted steps, he opened it. He saw what seemed to be Neliel in a customly made Espada Uniform and two other Arrancar behind her. It was obvious from their Reiatsu signatures that they were the Adjuchas.

'Well, that was quick.' Broly thought before looking down tilting his head down and staring at Neliel's face.

"I-I wanted to thank you for saving me, Peschke and Dondochakka. I-If there is anything I can do to help you, you only have to ask." Just before she turned around, Broly immediately lifted her chin with his hand. Neliel gave a slight blush with a colour that matched the mark on her face. She immediately pulled her face away which caused Broly to sigh in annoyment.

'As calm and collected as I am, I can't help but feel weird around him...'

"W-What was that for?!" Broly was unsure if Neliel was surprised or angry, but she was definitely flustered.

'My manly charms have got to be my biggest power.' Broly thought as he grinned to himself.

"I felt like it. Is there a problem?" Broly asked.

"Y-Yes there is! Don't touch me like that again! No, in fact, don't touch me at all damn it!" Broly widened his eyes as he saw Neliel Sonido towards his direction.

'What is she doi-' Broly's consciousness faded away as the last thing he saw was Neliel's foot on his crotch.

**- A few minutes later -**

Broly woke up slowly, and unsurprisingly, Neliel and her Fraccion had disappeared.

'Well, I think they're her Fraccion at least. Should be.' Broly thought as he used his hands to support himself, allowing him to stand up. He gazed at the distance, looking at one of the more simple Espada quarters, where Neliel and her Fraccion's energy signatures were coming from.

Broly encased his hands into fists and punched the sky with both of them, as he started screaming.

"NELIEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Broly's voice was unbelievably loud. His yell was creating echoes despite the fact there was nothing for the sound waves to rebound off.

**- Neliel's residence -**

'Yeah... I heard that well and clear...' Neliel thought as she recalled the ordeal that happened just a few minutes ago.

"I AM GOING TO CONQUER YOU!" Pesrche and Dodonchakka were left literally speechless.

"I was hoping he wouldn't say that." Neliel said to herself quietly as she let out another blush.


End file.
